Xion
by RoxastheWriter
Summary: It's the Disney movie Mulan, but with a Kingdom hearts twist. Roxas/Xion. EDITED. COMPLETE


**Xion**

"Attention everyone!" Xemnas said as the organization was gathering around for the movie of the night.

"So what movie are we watching tonight Xemy?!" Demyx asked.

"Everyone take your seats, we are about to begin the movie!" Saix said pushing everyone out of the kitchen.

"I wonder what Disney movie we are going to watch tonight?" Xion asked as she took a seat next to Roxas. Axel was sitting on his left while Xion sat to his right.

"Beats me." Roxas said as he grabbed a bag of popcorn off the cart that was going around.

"I hope it's the little mermaid." Demyx said taking the spot next to Zexion and Xigbar.

"We saw that movie last week!" Larxene growled.

"Maybe it's Lilo and Stick." Vexen sneered.

"No, you are all wrong." Axel said.

"Says who?!" Marluixa said.

"Says me, I got to pick the movie this week." Axel said.

"So what did you pick?" Roxas asked.

"You'll see." Axel said giving him a grin.

"Alright everyone grab a snack and let's watch Axel's movie." Xemnas said.

Saix got up from the floor and pushed the DVD into the DVD player and turned on the projector.

~0~0~

A Chinese painting of the Great Wall Of China is slowly painted across the screen, the words Walt Disney Pictures presents, then Xion and the dragon symbol appear. The painting becomes animated, and a heartless solider walks around his post.

"Ah!" The heartless solider said as a hawk lets out it's call. The heartless solider walks over to the edge of the wall. A hook comes flying up, followed by many more.

"We're under attack! Light the signal!" He yelled running back to his post. A door opens revealing a couple of Nobodies, so the Heartless solider climbs the ladder to light the signal. He lit the signal with a torch while staring at the Nobody leader.

"Now all of China knows you're here." He said.

"Perfect." Said the Nobody leader as he picked up the flag and tossed it into the fire.

~0~0~

The Chinese General Ven and two soldiers walk into the Emperor DiZ's chamber and bow.

"Your Majesty, the Nobodies have crossed our northern border." General Ven said

"Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!" Said Demyx but he was silenced with a raised hand from Emperor DiZ.

"Xemnas is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your place immediately." General Ven said.

"No!" Emperor DiZ said as he stood up. "Send your troops to protect my people! Demyx!"

"Yes your Highness."

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible."

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." General Ven said.

"I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat.

~0~0~

"Quiet and demure… graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised…" Xion said using chopstick to balance a grain of rice. She picks up a paintbrush and makes a mark on her arm. "…punctual!"

A rooster crows. "Aaiee!" Blowing on her arm she calls for little brother. "Little brother! Little brother! Little—" She looks down at a sleeping dog on the floor. "Ah! There you are!" The dog woke up.

"Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" Xion then ties a sack of chicken fee to his back, complete with a pole and a bone attached. Littler brother immediately chases the bone, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere.

"Honorable Ancestors… please help Xion impress the Matchmaker today." Vexen prayed. Little brother, followed by a herd of chickens bursts into the family temple. "Please, please help her."

"Father, I brought you some… Whoop!" Xion said as she ran into Vexen. He caught the tea pot on his can while the cups hit the ground and shatters.

"Xion…"

"I brought a spare!"

"Xion…"

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning…"

"Xion."

"… and three at night."

"Xion. You should already be in town. We're counting on you to…"

"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" Xion said finishing for her father.

"Hurry… I'm going to… pray some more."

~0~0~

"Larxene, where is your daughter? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman." A woman asked.

"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." Larxene said.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." An older version of Marluxia said as he held up a wicker cage with a cricket inside. "This is your chance to prove yourself" He closed his eyes and stepped off the sidewalk.

"Grandpa! No!" Larxene yelled. Marluxia walks across the street; vehicles crash, but he emerges unharmed.

"Yep! This cricket's a lucky one!" Marluxia says as Larxene sighs. Xion comes riding up on Saix, and hops off.

"I'm here!" Xion says as she looks at her mother. "What? But, Mama I had to—"

"None of your excuse. Now, let's get you cleaned up." Larxene said as the Women begin to sing.

"_This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse." _The woman from before sang as she undressed Xion and threw her into a tub.

"It's freezing!" Xion shivered.

"It would have been warm, if you were here on time." Larxene said.

"_We'll have you, washed and dried. Primped and polished till you glow with pride. Just my recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all." _The woman song as she dumped water on Xion and scrubbed her had.

"Xion, What's this?" Larxene asked as she grabbed Xion's arm to scrub it.

"Uh… notes… in case I forget something." Xion said.

"Hold this." Marluxia says as he hands Kairi to Larxene. "We're going to need more luck than I thought."

"_Wait and see, when we're through." _A second Woman sang.

"_Boys will gladly go to war for you." _A third Woman sang.

"_With good fortune." _Sang the second.

"_And a great hairdo." _Sang the third as they put Xion's hair up.

"_You'll bring honor to us all." _Both sang.

"_A girl can bring her family great honor in one way by striking a good match and this might be the day." _ Everyone sang except Xion as her mother took her to get her into her dress. As they Xion help an old man with a move at Chinese checkers.

"_Men want girls with good taste." _A fourth woman sang.

"_Calm." _Sang a fifth woman.

"_Obedient." _Sang Larxene.

"_Who work fast-paced." _The fifth woman sung.

"_With good breeding." _Larxene sung.

"_And a tiny waste." _ Sung the fifth as she pulled at Xion's belt to keep up her dress.

"_You'll bring honor to us all." _All three woman sung.

"_We all must serve our Emperor who guards us from the Nobodies a man by bearing arms a girl by bearing sons." _Everyone sung except for Xion as Larxene took her to get her makeup done, on the way two boys stole a doll from a little girl so Xion took it from the boy and gave it back.

"_When we're through, You can't fail like a lotus blossom, soft and pale how could any felloe say, 'No sale'? You'll bring honor to us all!" _A sixth woman sung as she did Xion's makeup.

"There, you're ready." Larxene said as she put a burette into Xion's hair.

"Not yet!" Marluxia said coming with more stuff for good luck. _"An apple for serenity, A pendant for balance, Beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it, Now, add a cricket, just for luck, And even you can't blow it!" _Marluxia sung as he put an apple in Xion's mouth, put the pendent on, the beads of jade and the cricket on Xion.

"_Ancestors, hear my plea, Please don't let me make a fool of me, And to not uproot my family tree, Keep my father standing tall." _Xion sung as she was getting in line with the other girls who were going to see the matchmaker too.

"_Scarier than the Undertaker, We are meeting out matchmaker! Destiny, guard our girls, Help our future as it fast unfurls, Please look kindly on the cultured pearls, Each a perfect porcelain doll…" _The girls and the crowd sung.

"_Please bring honor to us." _The first girl sung.

"_Please bring honor to us." _The second girl sung.

"_Please bring honor to us."_ The third girl sung.

"_Please bring honor to us." _The fourth girl sung.

"_Please bring honor to us all!" _Everyone sung except for Xion. Now Xion along with the other girls where in front of a building crouching with umbrella's in front of them wait for the matchmaker to call their name.

"Fa Xion?" The Matchmaker called.

"Present!" Xion spoke standing up.

"Speaking without permission…" The Matchmaker said.

"Oops…" Xion said as she followed the Matchmaker inside.

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Marluxia asked Larxene.

"Too skinny… not goof for bearing sons." The Matchmaker said. During this Kairi has open the cage and hops out. Xion notices and frantically tries to put her back in.

"Recite the Final Admonition." The Matchmaker said.

"Mmm-hmm-hmm" Xion said as she pulls out a paper fan and spits Kairi out.

"Well?"

"Fulfill your duties, calmly and…" Xion said as she glances down at the crib notes written on her arm. They were smeared slightly from the bath. "Respectively. Um, reflect before you… snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." She then begins to fan herself. Then the Matchmaker grabs the fan and searches if for cheats. Finding none, she grabs Xion's arm (Where the cheats are!) and pulls her toward a table. The ink comes off on the matchmakers hand.

"This way. Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity." Then the match maker rubs her hand over her mouth and the ink rubs off with a squeak, Making it look like she has a goatee now. "And refinement. You must also be poised." Xion was too busy staring at the Matchmaker, and forgot to pour the tea. So she pours quickly but misses the cup then regains her composure and quickly fills the tea cup. Xion passes the tea cup to the Matchmaker and sees that Kairi relaxing happily in the tea.

"Um, pardon me…"

"And Silent!" The matchmaker says sniffing the tea. "Ah…"

"Could I just take that back? One moment…" Xion says as she grabs for the cup. The Matchmaker fight for the teacup, and they both fall back, the tea spilling all over the matchmaker. Kairi hops down her dress.

"Why, you clumsy!... Oh! Ah! Woo!" The Matchmaker says as she trips over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, the bottom of her dress smoking. Xion desperately fans the burned spot, and it bursts into flames. The matchmaker runs around screaming.

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Marluxia asked Larxene. The Matchmaker runs outside, screaming.

"Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" Screams the Matchmaker. Xion grabs the tea and throws tea over the Matchmaker, putting out the fire. Embarrassed, she hands the teapot to the Matchmaker and quickly walks towards Larxene and Marluixa.

"You are a DISGRACE! You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!" The Matchmaker said furiously. Xion saw people start walking away, whispering.

~0~0~

Xion is greeted with a warm smile by her father, but, humiliated she turns away and takes Saix to the stable.

"_Look at me… I will never pass for a perfect bride." _ Xion begun to sing. She looked at her father and her mother and saw that they were even more humiliated then she was. _"Or a perfect daughter."_

"_Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part?" _She sung as she let Kairi go from his cage.

"_Now I see, That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart."_ She sang as she walked a crossed a bridge.

"_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me, Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" _Xion sung as she looked into the pound at herself. She then walked up to her family's temple.

"_Somehow I cannot hide, Who I am, though I've tried, When will my reflection show who I am inside?" _She sang as she whipped half of her makeup off her face as she looked at herself in the gravestone of someone.

"_When will my reflection show who I am, inside?" _She finished as she took out the burette and bow holding up her hair to let it look like her real self. She then got up and walked out to the blossom tree and sat on the bench.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." Vexen said as he sat down beside his daughter hugging her. Then drums are heard.

"What is it?" Xion asked. As her and her father met her grandpa and mother at the gates. Imperial soldiers and Riku come riding over a hill.

"Xion, stay inside." Larxene said. He father and mother went out of the gates to gather with the neighborhood.

"Ahem." Marluxia said pointing toward a low roof. Xion runs over to it and peers over the roof.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the imperial City! The Nobodies have invaded China! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." Demyx said as he opens a list of names." The Chow Family! The Yee Family!"

"I will serve the Emperor in my father's place." A man said.

"The Fa Family!" Demyx shouted.

"No!" Xion shouts. Her father walks over to Demyx.

"I am ready to serve the Emperor." Vexen says.

"Father, you can't go!" Xion shouts running up to her father.

"Xion!" Vexen yells.

"Please, Sir, my father has already fought for—" Xion started but was cut off by Demyx.

"Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence.

"Xion. You dishonor. Me." Vexen said.

"Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp." Demyx says as he hands Vexen a scroll.

"Yes, sir." Vexen said. Demyx continues to read.

"The Chu Family! The Chang Family! The Yong Family!" Demyx says.

~0~0~

Xion sees her father in his room. He yanks open his closet, revealing a suit of Chinese armor, and unsheathes a sword. Xion watches. He practices techniques, but his leg give out and he falls against a pillar, panting.

At dinner Xion pours the tea, then set her cup down with a bang.

"You shouldn't have to go!" She shouted.

"Xion!" Larxene shouted.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for China!" Xion cries.

"It is and honor to protect my country and my family." Vexen said calmer.

"So you'll die for honor." Xion said.

"I will die doing what's right."

"But if you…" Xion started.

"I know my place. It is time you learned yours!" Vexen yelled. Xion stares at her father for a moment, the runs outside crying.

Xion is sitting in a statue of a dragon, crying. It's raining. Through the window of her house, she can see her mother and father talking. Vexen picks up the candle and blows it out. Xion thinks for a minute, then makes her decision.

Xion walks into the Family Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging stature of a small dragon. She runs into her parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving her burette. Taking her father's sword, she cuts her hair short and puts on her father's armor. Going out to the stable, she mounts Saix and sets off for the army.

The eyes of a stature in the temple flash, and Marluxia wakes up.

"Xion is gone!" He cries.

"What? It can't be…" Vexen says he runs outside. "Xion! No…" He said as he fell.

"You must go after her. She could be killed." Larxene said as she helped Vexen up.

"If I reveal her, she will be." Vexen said. standing with Larxene looking out the gate.

"Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Xion." Marluxia said.

~0~0~

In The family Temple, the characters on a tombstone light up, and they turn into Terra the great Ancestor.

"Axel, awaken." Terra said to the small hanging dragon statue. The statue shakes and smokes.

"I live! So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there." Axel said.

"Axel…"

"And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE! Grr… arrgh…" Axel said.

"Axel! These are the family guardians. They…" Terra started.

"Protect the family." Axel finished for Terra.

"And you, O Demoted One…" Terra started again.

"I ring the gong." Axel said picking up the gong with a board expression.

"That's right. Now wake up the Ancestors…" Terra said.

"One family reunion coming right up. Okay people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing." Axel said as Ancestor after Ancestor woke up.

"I knew it, I knew it. That Xion was a troublemaker from the start." The first Ancestor said.

"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!" The second said pointing to the third.

"She's just trying to help her father!" Said the third said.

"But if she's discovered, Vexen will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!" Said they fourth.

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm!" Said the fifth.

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!" Said the first.

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!" Said the second.

"No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" Said the sixth. The Ancestors start to argue.

"Let a guardian bring her back!" Said the seventh.

"Yes! Awaken the most cunning!" Said the second grabbing Axel.

"No! The swiftest!" Said the fourth taking Axel from the second.

"No, send the wisest!" Said the eighth snatching Axel.

"SILENCE! We will send the most powerful of all." Terra said.

"Okay, okay, I get the Jif. I'll go." Axel laughs. All of the Ancestors laugh as Axel is dropped. "Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here." Axel said as he blows a tiny flame. "Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point."

"You had your chance to protect the Fa Family." Terra said.

"Your misguidance led Fa Sora to Disaster!" Said the Sixth Ancestor.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Sora said.

"And your point is?"

"The point is, we will be sending a REAL dragon to retrieve Xion."

"What? What? I'm a real dragon!" Axel said.

"You're not eve worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!" Terra shouted as he throw Axel out of the Temple.

"So you'll get back to me on the job thing." Axel said as Terra threw his gong at him.

"Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean. It's not like it'll kill you." Axel said. He walked up to the dragon statue. "Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Xion! C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon!" Axel said as he climbed up on the statue, dragging the gong. "Grr… arrgh. Grr. Hello? Helloooo? HELLO!" Axel he hits the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it falls off. Suddenly, the entire statue falls apart. "Uh-oh…"

"Uh… Stoney? Stoney… Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!

"Great Stone Dragon! Have you awaked?" Terra asked.

"Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Xion! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon?" Axel said in a deeper voice holding up the stone head.

"Go! The fate of the Fa family rest in your claws." Terra said.

"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face." Axel loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him crushing him. "Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something." He lifts the head off.

"That's just great now what? I'm doomed , and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road." Axel said.

"Chirp." Kairi said.

"Go GET her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in to Temple! Wait a minute! That's it! I make Xion a war hero, and they'll be begging ,me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, You've done it now, Girl." Axel said.

"Chirp."

"And what makes you think you're coming?" Axel asked Kairi while running.

"Chirp."

"You're LUCKY? Do I look like a sucker to you?" Axel asked.

"Chirp."

"What do you mean, a loser? What if I pop one of your antennae off and throw it a across the yard, then who's the loser, you or me?"

"Chirp." Axel chases her out if the yard and down the road.

~0~0~

The Nobody army comes to a stop by a marsh. Two Chinese soldiers are drag out of a tree and thrown before Xemnas.

"Imperial scouts." Said the Nobody.

"Xemnas!" The first soldier said.

"Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Nobody Army." Xemnas said. The nobodies laugh.

"The Emperor will stop you." The second soldier said.

"Stop me! He invited me. By Building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. Go! Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready." Xemnas scoffed. The two Nobodies let go of the two Heartless soidlers and they took off, one after the other.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" Xemnas asked with a grin on his face.

"One." The Nobody archer said as he shot one of the soldiers.

~0~0~

"Okay. Okay, how about this?" Xion said. "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong." She said in a deep voice while she fumbles with the sword, dropping it on the ground. Saix rolls with laughter. Xion threw her shoe at him.

"I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army." Xion said.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say, 'Aaah!'" Axel said as he and Kairi were behind a rock. Axel had lit a small pile of twigs on fire to make his shadow look like he was a big dragon.

"Aughhh!" Xion screamed.

"That's close enough!" Axel said.

"A ghost!"

"Get ready, Xion, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you throught your masquerade!" Axel said. He glanced down at Kairi, who is making a finger-shadow of a dragon's head. So Axel kicks her. "C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work with me." He said to Kairi. "So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death." Axel said to Xion.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Axel." Xion stares at the tiny dragon for a moment.

"Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" The Saix starts stepping all over him. Xion bent down and picked up Axel.

"My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?"

"Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing."

"You're… um…"

"Intimidating? All inspiring?"

"Tiny!"

"Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright." As Axel said this Saix tried to bite him. "DOWN, Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." As he said this Xion slapped him across the face. "Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-"

"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." Xion said.

"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" Xion nods. "Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Kairi, get the bags!" He said to Kairi as he got onto Saix. "Let's move it heifer!"

~0~0~

"Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" Axel said as Xion is walking they pass men trimming their toenails and picking their noses. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"They're disgusting!" Xion said.

"No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention."

"Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" Said a recruit.

"Hmm…" Says another as he punches the other.

"I hope you can get your money back!" Said another laughing.

"I don't think I can do this…" Xion said.

"It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here!" Axel said pointing to the one who punched the guy with a tattoo.

"What are you looking at?" said the guy that Axel pointed at as he spits.

"Punch him. It's how men say hello." Axel whispered. Xion punched the guy and he slams into another one.

"Oh Xigbar! You've made a friend!" The guy said.

"Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that." Axel said as Xion slaps Xigbar.

"Woo hoo… I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make you ancestors dizzy." Xion almost didn't know how Xigbar had a black eye and like her armor was green, his was red. The one he slammed into was in blue and the other one was in yellow.

"Xigbar, relax and chant with me." Said the guy in blue.

"Errrrrgh…" Xigbar said as the guy chanted and swung him back and fourth.

"Nanuami tofu dah…" Said the guy in blue.

"nonuamitofudah." Xigbar repeated.

"Feel better?"

"Nrrdg. Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy." Xigbar said to Xion.

"Chicken boy!? Say that to my face. You limp noondle!" Axel scuffed as Xion tried to push him back into her armor.

"Rrraaaghhh!" Xigbar said as he grabbed Xion and punched. She ducks and he instead punches the guys in yellow three time. "Oh, sorry Riku. Hey!" He said as he reached down to catch Xion from crawling away, and Riku kicks him into the guy in blue, then attacks with a flying side kick. They start fighting, with the guy in blue swiping to get them off. Xion scrambles away.

"Hey! There he goes!" Riku called. They all chased after Xion through a tent, and the gang of three stop abruptly at the end of the food line. The guy in blue knocks everyone over, like dominoes, and finally the pot overturns. Everyone gets up and advance on Xion.

"Hey, guys…" She said in her deep voice.

~0~0~

"The Nobodies have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Xemnas before he destroys this village." General Ven said as he was looking at a map with Demyx and his son Roxas.

"Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises." Demyx said. Roxas rolls his eyes and looks back to his father.

"You will stay and train the new recruits. When Demyx believes you're ready, you will join us… Captain." General Ven said to Roxas.

"Captain?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" Demyx asked.

"Number on in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques… an impressive military language… I believe Lee Roxas will do an excellent job." General Ven said.

"Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is… I mean… Yes sir." Roxas said.

"Very good, then. We'll toast China's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks."

"And believe me, I won't leave anything out." Demyx said.

"Captain Lee Roxas of China's finest troops. No, The greatest troops of all time." Roxas said. Then he stepped outside.

"Most impressive." Demyx scoffed.

"Good luck, Captain! Yah!" General Ven said as he climbed onto his horse and rides off, followed by two lines of soldiers.

"Good luck…Father." Roxas said as he watched his father ride off.

"Day one." Demyx said. Roxas again rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the pile of soldiers.

"Soldiers!" Roxas yelled. Everyone separates, revealing a cowering Xion.

"HE started!" They soldiers said pointing to Xion.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp."Roxas said to Xion.

"Sorry…" She said. "I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges… just gotta KILL something. Fix things… a cook outdoors…" Xion said in a deeper voice.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked Xion.

"Uh… um… uh…" Xion said as she thought of a name.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" Spat Demyx.

"I've got a name… and It's a boy's name, too." Xion said still thinking.

"Luxord! How'bout Luxord." Axel said.

"HIS name is Luxord." Xion said to Axel as she pointed to the guy in blue.

"I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours!" Roxas said getting ticked.

"Uh… Ah-chu!" Axel said.

"Ah-chu?!"

"AH-CHU?!" Roxas said.

"Gesuintit! Hee hee… I kill myself." Axel said.

"Axel…"

"AXEL?" Roxas asked.

"No."

"Then WHAT is it?!" Roxas asked getting madder by the minute.

"Zexion! You still get to keep Xion in it too."

"It's Zexion."

"Zexion."

"'Course, They could go through the files and find your name and think about—"

"Yes. My name is Zexion."

"Let me see your conscription notice." Xion hands Roxas the scroll. "Fa Vexen? THE Fa Vexen?

"I didn't know Fa Vexen had a son." Demyx said to Roxas.

"Er, he… doesn't talk about me much." Xion said as she attempts to spit, but fails miserably.

"I can see why. His boy's an absolute lunatic!" Demyx said. Then laughter came from the soldiers.

"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to you new friend Zexion, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins." Roxas said. The soldiers grumbled.

"You know, we have to work on your people skills." Axel said as everyone was dismissed.

~0~0~

Axel picks up Kairi and uses her as an alarm clock.

"All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup!" Axel said as Xion pulls the blanket over her and Axel pulls it off.

"Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready. Look you get porridge! And It's happy to see you!" Kairi is resting happily in the bowl of porridge with eggs for eyes and a piece of bacon for the mouth. Axle used the chopsticks to fish her out.

"Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!" Axel said.

"Am I late?" Xion asked as she sat up.

"No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt." Axel said stuffing porridge in her mouth.

"But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts." She said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face." Xion looks at Axel, her mouth full of porridge.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, girl!"

"Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh!"

"That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!" Saix starts neighing frantically.

"What do you mean, the troops just left?"

"They WHAT?" Xion said rushing out of the tent dressed and ready to go.

"Wait, you forgot your sword!" Axle says and he sniffs. "My little baby, off to destroy people."

~0~0~

"Order! People, order!" Demyx shouts.

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" A soldier shouts.

"Sweet and pungent shrimp." Luxord said.

"That's not funny." Demyx scuffs.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Why, Hello, Zexion, are ya hungry?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Xigbar said.

"Soldiers! You will assemble swiftly and Silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me." Roxas said. He takes off his shirt, and Xion stares in awe.

"Ooh, tough guy." Xigbar said.

"Xigbar. Thanks for volunteering . Retrieve arrow." Roxas said as he pulls out a bow and arrow and aims it at Xigbar, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp.

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." He said as he walked over to the pole and prepares to climb up it.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." Roxas said as he pulls two giant medals out of a box. " This represents disciple. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." He ties them around Xigbar's wrist, and all the soldiers after him, and none of them can make it to the arrow.

"We've got a long way to go." Roxas said as he grabbed a bunch of poles and threw them at the soldiers everyone caught one but Xigbar caught Xion's and hit her in the stomach with it.

"_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Nobodies." _Roxas sung as he picked up two vases and threw them in the air. When they came down he smashed them.

"_Did they send my daughters.  
When I asked for Sons.  
You the saddest bunch  
I've ever met, but you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
Out of you." _As he sung this Riku put a bug down, Xion's shirt making her knock down all of the soldiers.

"_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And You can bet before we're throught  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you."_

"_I'm Never gonna catch my breath." _Luxord sang.

"_Say good-bye to those you knew me." _Xigbar sang.

"_Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym." _Rikusung.

"_This guy's got'em scared to death." _ Sang Axel.

"_I hope he doesn't see right through me."_ Xion sang.

"_Now I really wish that I knew how to swing." Luxord_ sang.

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

_Time is racing t'ward us  
Till the Nobodies arrive  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive  
You're un suited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you._

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

In the end Xion was the one who figured out how to get to the arrow. She and the others went through training and became stronger, they even became best friends.

~0~0~

Xemnas cuts the top off a tree. The hawk files overhead and drops a small doll. Xemnas jumps down from the tree and throws the doll to one of the Nobodies.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"Black pine… from the high mountains!" The first Nobody said.

"White horse hair… Umperial stallions." Said the second.

"Sulphur… from cannons." Said the third.

"This doll came from a village on the Tung Show Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting." Xemnas said.

"We can avoid them easily." Said the Archer.

"No. The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her." Xemnas said.

~0~0~

Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?" Axel asked Xion.

"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Xion said throwing her towel onto Axel.

"So a couple guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn-chip smell.

"Ah." Xion said as she jumps into the water.

"Okay, all right, alright, that's enough, now c'mon, get out before you get all pruney and stuff." Axel said getting worried.

"Axel, if you're so worried, go stand watch!"

"Yeah, yeah. Stand watch, Axel, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. Hygiene." Axel said mocking Xion. Then three legs ran past the screen.

"We're doomed! There're a couple of thing I KNOW they're bound to notice!" Xion ducks into the water as Riku, Xigbar and Luxord jump into the water. She tries to hide herself with a lily pad.

"Hey, Zexion!" Xigbar said.

"Oh, hi, guys, I didn't know you were HERE. I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye." Xion said in her deeper voice.

"Come back here! I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Riku." Riku said.

"And I'm Luxord."

"Hello, Luxord."

"And I am Xigbar, King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it." Xigbar said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think Zexion and I can take you!" Riku said.

"I really don't want to take him anywhere." Xion said.

"But, Zexion! We have to fight!" Riku begged.

"No, we don't. we could just close our eyes, and… swim around!" Xion said.

"C'mon! Don't be such a… OW! Something bit me!" Riku said.

"What a nasty flavor." Axel said coming up from biting Riku.

"SNAKE!" Riku said as he saw Axel. While Xigbar, Luxord and Riku are shrieking, Xion whistles for Saix and sneaks away.

"Some king of the Rock." Riku said as him Xigbar and Luxord were huddled on the rock.

"Boy, that was close." Xion said.

"No, that was vile. You owe me big!" Axel said brushing his teeth trying to get the taste out.

"I never want to see a naked man again." As Xion said that a heard of Naked men ran by.

"Don't look at me, I ain't biting no more butts." Axel said spitting out the paste.

~0~0~

"You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They wouldn't last a minute against the Nobodies!" Demyx scuffed.

"They completed their training." Roxas fought back.

"Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle." Demyx said.

"Oh, no, you don't! I've worked too hard to get Xion into this war! This guy's messing with my plan!" Axel said.

"We're not finished!" Roxas shot back.

"Be careful, Captain. The general may be your father, but I am the Emperor's Council. And, oh, by the way, I got that job on my own. You're dismissed." Demyx said.

"Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch!... Or not, For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain!" Xion said to Roxas as he walked away in disappointment and anger.

"I saw that." Axel said.

"What?" Xion asked.

"You like him, don't you"

"No! I…"

"Yeah, right, sure. GO TO YOUR TENET!" Smiling, Xion walks away.

"I think it's time we took this war into our own hands." Axel says to Kairi. They rush into the tent as Demyx strolls out, dressed in a towel, a hat, and slippers. Kairi types out a letter, like a typewriter.

"Okay, lemme see what you've got." Axel says picking up the paper." From General Ven. 'Dear son, we're waiting for the Nobodies at the pass. It would mean a lot if you'd come and back us up.' Hmm. That's great, except that you forgot 'and since we're out of potpourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some!' HELLO! This is the army! Make it sound a little urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about?"

Kairi hops around typing out another letter.

"That's better, much better! Let's go!" Axel said grabbing Kairi and the letter.

"Saix puppy. We need a ride." Saix squirts him off, and Kairi slowly backs off.

~0~0~

"Insubordinate ruffians. You men owe me a new pair of slippers!" Demyx says but he just gets laughed at even more."And I do not squeal like a girl!" He turns to see a straw soldier riding a panda bear. It's actually just Axel and Kairi. "Eeeeeeek!" He screamed.

"Urgent news from the general!" Axel said in a deep voice. He hands the scroll to Demyx. "What's the matter, you've never seen a black and white before?"

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me? I think the question should be, who are you! We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have you hat for that! Snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so… carry on." Demyx turns and the panda climbs up a nearby tree.

~0~0~

"Captain! Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front!" Demyx calls from inside the tent.

"Pack your bags, Kairi, we're moving out!"

"_For a long time we've been marching off to battle.  
In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle.  
Like pounding beat, our aching feet aren't east to ignore.  
Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!  
Huh?  
That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for!_

_I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.  
My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!  
I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like!  
It all depends on what she cooks like!  
Beef, pork, chicken, mmm…_

_Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer!  
And I bet the ladies love a man in armor!  
You can guess what we have missed the most  
Since we went off to war!  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!_

_My girl will think I have no flaws  
That I'm a major find  
How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?  
Nah!  
My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!  
He thinks he's such a lady-killer!_

_I've a girl back home who's unlike any others!  
Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!  
but when we come home, in victory  
They'll line up at the door!_

_What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!  
Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for!  
A girl worth fighting—_

The Chinese army stares in horror at the charred and burning remnants of a small village. They walk through it.

"Search for survivors!" Roxas ordered. Xion find a small doll and picks it up.

"I don't understand. My father should've been here." Roxas said.

"Captain!" Demyx yells. They turn to see a bloody battlefield full of dead Chinese soldiers. Luxord hands the general's helmet to Roxas.

"The… general." Luxord said. Roxas takes his sword and sticks it in the snow, then places the helmet on the hilt and says a prayer.

"I'm sorry." Xion said coming up next to Roxas.

"The Nobodies are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Show pass. We're the only hopes for the Emperor now. Move out!" Roxas said as he mounts his horse. The army slowly walks away. Xion places the doll by Roxas' sword and joins the others. As the Chinese Soldiers slowly walks through the mountain pass, a rocket in the wagon attached to Saix suddenly goes off, shooting into the sky. Xion looks back at Axel accusingly.

"What happened? You just gave away our position! Now we're—" Roxas started but was hit in the shoulder with and arrow, throwing him off the horse. Nobodies appear on a cliff, and arrows shower down on the soldiers."Get out of range!" The pitiful Chinese army struggle to get away from the Nobodies, but are intercepted by another group of Nobodies up on another cliff.

"Save the cannons!" Roxas shouts. The soldiers pass the cannons from the wagon to each other. The wagon gets hit by a flaming arrow, and Xion cuts Saix's reins and mounts him. The wagon explodes, sending Axel and Kairi flying. Xion falls off the horse.

"Oh, sure save the Horse." Axel said. Xion grabs Axel and her sword and runs over to the other soldiers.

"Fire!" Roxas commands. The soldier lights the cannon, and it explodes on the mountain. More follow. "Fire!" There is no sound from the Nobodies who are no longer on the cliffs."Hold the last cannon."

Suddenly, a horse appears on the hill. Xemnas is soon joined by hundreds of Nobody soldiers.

"Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor." Roxas said. The Nobodies charge the Chinese Army. "Xigbar. Aim the cannon at Xemnas." Xigbar aims the cannon. While glancing at her sword, Xion notices a glacial over hang. She grabs the cannon and runs toward the Nobodies aiming at the overhang.

"Zexion! Zexion, come back!" Roxas shouted. Frantically as Xemnas draws nearer her sword raised, Xion fumbles with the match.

"Okay, you might want to light that right about now, Quickly, quickly!" Axel rushes. Xion is attacked by Xemnas' hawk, and loses the match.

"C'mon, we gotta help!" Xigbar said. The gang of three run towards Xion, swinging their swords. Xion uses Axel to light the cannon fuse, and it shoots off toward the overhang.

"You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you!" Axel said. The cannon hits the overhang with a bang, and causes and avalanche that rains down on the Nobody Army, burying them. In fury, Xemnas roars and hits Xion in the side with his sword blade. She quickly runs away from the avalanche, pulling Roxas with her. Saix runs towards them, and Xion helps Roxas on. Roxas tries to give her a hand, but she loses her grip and is dragged into the snow.

"Xion! Xion! Xion?" Axel yells while riding down the snow in a hubcap. He pulls a Nobody's head out of the snow."Nope. Xion!" He reaches down and pulls out Kairi. "Man, you are one luck bug." Roxas and Saix break out of the snow and race toward Xion. Who is sliding on the snow toward a cliff.

"Zexion!" She grabs a hold of Roxas' hand and he pulls her up onto the saddle in front of him.

"Do you see them?" Luxord asked holding up Xigbar.

"Yes!" He fits an arrow, which is tied to a length of rope, and shoots it towards Xion. "Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safety!" The rope slips through his hands.

"Xion! I found a lucky cricket!" Axel said sliding near Xion and Roxas.

"We need help!" Xion said as the arrow flies near them, Xion grabs it and ties it around Saix.

"Nice, very nice! You can sit by me!" Axel said to Kairi. They climbed up onto Saix, and notice the cliff. "Aaaugh! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! No way we'll survive this! Death is coming!" Axel freaked out. Xion shoots the arrow up as they fall off the cliff.

"I let them slip through my fingers…" Xigbar cries. But he looks at his hands surprised at the arrow, complete with rope, lands in his hands. He is dragged towards the cliff edge, Soldiers jumping on top of him. Finally Luxord walks over, picks all the soldiers up, and walks backward, pulling Xion, Saix, and Roxas up onto the ground.

"I knew we could do it! You the man! Well, sort of." Axel said to Xion.

"Step back, guys. Give him some air!" Riku said.

"Zexion, you are the craziest man I ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on you have my trust." Roxas said.

"Let's hear it for Zexion, The bravest of us all!" Riku cheered.

"You're King of the Mountain!" Xigbar said. All the soldiers cheered. Xion tried to stand up but collapses to the ground, gasping.

"Zexion! What's wrong?" Xion moves her hand to reveal blood. "He's wounded! Get help!" Roxas shouted as Xion sinks into unconsciousness she heard Roxas' last words to her. "Zexion, hold on. Hold on."

~0~0~

The doctor emerges from his tent and says something to Roxas, who looks disturbed and rushes inside. He looks at Xion, who sits up in bed, her side bandaged. Roxas stares at her, recognizing her as a girl. Xion realizes her mistake and pulls the blank back on.

"I can explain!" Xion tried.

"So it's true!" Demyx says barging in.

"Roxas!"

Demyx pulled Xion out of the tent and pulling her hair out of a bun. "I knew there was something wrong with you! A woman! Treacherous snake!"

"My name is Xion. I did it to save my father!" Xion shot.

"High treason!" Demyx shot back.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Xion tried.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Demyx kept going.

"It was the only way! Please, Believe me!" Xion cried tears running down her face.

"Captain?"Demyx asked. Roxas walked over to Saix and takes out Xion's sword. The Gang of Three start to rush over to her, Demyx stops them.

"Restrain him." Demyx said to the soldiers holding Saix." You know the law." He said to the Gang of Three. Roxas walks over to Xion and throws the sword in the snow in front of her.

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid." Roxas said. "Move out!"

"But you can't just…" Demyx tried.

"I said 'Move out.'" Roxas said to Demyx grinding his teeth. The Chinese Army sadly walks away, leaving Xion, Axel and Saix in the snow.

"I was this close. This close! To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage… man. All my fine work." Axel said as he uses the tip of an arrow to roast a piece of food over a tiny fire.

"I should never have left home." Xion said.

"Hey C'mon. You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shamming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends. Y'know, you just gotta… just gotta learn to let these things go." Axel said.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do something right. So that when I looked in the mirror." Xion said picking up her helmet." I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing."

"Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all." Axel said as he spits on the helmet. "Let me shine this up for you. I can see you, look it's you, you look so pretty! The truth is, we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me; they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions." Axel said as Kairi started to cry.

"What do you mean, you're not lucky! You… lied to me?" Kairi nods. Axel turns to Saix. "And what are you a sheep?"

"I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home." Xion said getting up.

"Yeah. This ain't gonna be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it. I promise." Axel said.

The shadow of a hawk flies overhead, and around a bend. Xemnas climbs out of the snow and looks around. He lets out a roar. Soon he is joined by five of his soldiers. They start down the path towards the Imperial City. Xion watches them, grabs her sword, mounts Saix and turns after the Nobodies.

"Uh, home is that way." Axel said.

"I have to do something." Xion said.

"Did you see those Nobodies? They popped out of the snow! LIKE DAISIES!"

"Are we in this together or not?" Xion asked Axel.

"Let's go kick some Honey Bunch!" Axel said looking guilty. He and Kairi jumped on Saix, and they ride down the mountain, whooping.

~0~0~

The Chinese citizens watch happily as the Imperial City celebrates the Chinese victory with a parade.

"Make way for the heroes of China!" Said the parade leader said. Roxas, The Gang of Three and the other soldiers follow glumly behind, and behind them is a large Chinese dragon. Xion comes in riding up beside Roxas.

"Roxas!" She shouted.

"Xion?"

"The Nobodies are alive! They're in the city!" She said.

"You don't belong here, Xion. Go home." Roxas said.

"Roxas, I saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me!"

"Why should I?" Roxas asked.

"Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust Zexion. Why is Xion any different?" Roxas rides around her. "Keep your eyes open. I know they're here. Yah!" Xion said to the Gang of Three.

"Now where are you going?" Axel asked Xion as she hopped off of Saix.

"To find someone who will believe me!" Xion said as she hurries off into the crowd. The Chinese Army climbs the steps to the Great Palace, followed by the Chinese Dragon. The Emperor meets them.

"My children! Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors!" Emperor said.

"Sir, the Emperor's in danger!" Xion said to a citizen.

"Huh!"

"But the Nobodies are HERE!" Xion said to the same man. She turned to another. "Please, you have to help!"

"Eh!"

"No one will listen!" Xion said to Axel.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Axel said.

"Axel…"

"Hey, you're a girl again, remember?" Axel said.

"Your Majesty, I present you the sword of Xemnas." Roxas said getting down on one knee.

"I know what this means to you, Captain Lee. Your father would have been very proud." Emperor DiZ said. Just than Xemnas' hawk swoops down and grabs the sword. It flaps up to the roof, where a line of stone gargoyles are resting. One of the gargoyles moves and takes the sword. Nobodies jump out of the Chinese Dragon. One of them grabs the Emperor and takes him into the palace.

"No!" Roxas shouted.

"C'mon!" Xigbar said. They run up to the palace, but the Nobodies close the great doors. On the roof, Xemnas laughs. The Chinese Army uses a statue to try to break into the palace.

"They'll never reach the Emperor in time." Xion said. She looks around, then at the tall pillars by the side of the palace. She whistles to them. "Hey guys! I've got an idea!" The Gang of Three looks at each other and then follows Xion, dropping the statue.

They all take off their equipment, and put on dresses and makeup, and they use the silk belts around their waists to climb up the pillars. Next to them, Roxas takes off his cape and climbs up.

Inside the palace, on a balcony, the Nobodies hold the Emperor. Xemnas sticks his head in their faces.

"Boo." Xemnas said to Emperor. "Guard the door!" He said to his Soldiers." Your walls and armies have fallen. And now it's your turn. Bow to me."

Outside, Xion and the Gang of Three prepare to get past the guards.

"Okay. Any question?" Xion asked.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Xigbar asked. He gets slapped. "Ow!" The four "girls" walk near the guards, giggling.

"Who's there?" Asked the first guard.

"Concubines." Said the second.

"Ugly concubines." Said the first. An apple rolled out of Riku's dress. One of the guards picks it up. The hawk notices Roxas hiding, and tries to call out, but Axel breaths fire and torches him.

"Now that's what I call Mongolian barbeque." Axel said. The guard hands the apple to Riku, but the Gang of Three all pull fruit out of their dresses and attacks the guards.

"Roxas! Go!" Roxas runs up the stairs and into the room where Xemnas and the Emperor are.

"I tired of your arrogance, old man. Bow to me!" Xemnas said.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." Emperor DiZ said.

"Then you will kneel… in pieces!" Xemnas said raising his sword. He swings the sword; Roxas rushes in and blocks it. He is swung around a pillar, and then kicks Xemnas in the face.

"Luxord, get the Emperor!" Xion said.

"Sorry, you Majesty." Luxord said as he picks up the Emperor, and, using his silk belt, slides down the cord paper lanterns are strung on.

"No!" Xemnas said as he picks up Roxas and smashes his head against Roxas'. Xion winces, then looks down at the ground, where Xigbar and Riku are waiting.

"Come on!" Xigbar shouted.

Xion looks back at the unconscious Roxas, and at Xemnas who is approaching him. She pulls Xemnas' sword out of the pillar and cuts the cord. People below cheer.

"No!" Xemnas shouts. He turns to Roxas, who is now conscious. "You! You took away my victory!" He says then he gets hit with a shoe.

"No! I did." Xion said as she pulls back her hair.

"The soldier from the mountain!" He said abandoning Roxas, he chases after Xion, who is putting on her shoe. She slams the door shut, and he rams his fist through the wood. Xion is joined by Axel and Kairi, riding the feather-less hawk.

"So what's the plan?" Axel asked.

"Ummmmm…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?" Axel freaked out.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I… go…" As they pass a window Xion notices a pile of fireworks and two men. "Axel—"

"Way ahead of you, sister! C'mon Kairi!" They jump onto a paper kite decoration and float across to the tower. Xemnas attacks Xion, and she climbs up a pole. Xemnas cuts down the pole, and Xion and the pole go through the wall. Xion jumps up and grabs onto the roof and pulls herself up. She looks across to where Axel and Kairi are gathering ammunition.

"Citizens. I need firepower!" Axel said.

"Who are you?" A citizen asked.

Looking fierce Axel said "Your worst nightmare." The two men jump off the tower.

"Look! On the roof!" A man from the crowed said. Xion backs along the roof, measuring the distance with her hands. Xemnas crashes through the roof and raises his sword. Xion pulls out a paper fan.

"Guess you're out of ideas." Xemnas said. He stabs the sword through the fan; Xion turns it around and readies the sword.

"Not quite. Ready Axel?" Xion said.

With a rocket strapped to his back Axel said "I am ready, Baby!" He breaths fire on a stick and hands it to Kairi. "Light me!"

Xion kicks Xemnas in the face, then trips him and pins his shirt to the ground with the sword. Kairi lights the fuse, and the rocket slams Xemnas straight into the firework tower.

"Get off the roof, get off the roof!" Xion said as she picked up Axel and as the fireworks explode, she jumps, catches a lantern and swings down the cord, then drops onto Roxas, who is running down the stairs. Xemnas' sword and Axel land nearby.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Axel said as he catches Kairi." You are a lucky bug!"

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she? Now she's done it! What a mess! Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting." Demyx says.

"She's a hero!" Roxas shot back.

"She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything!" Demyx scoffed.

"Listen, you pompous…" Roxas said.

"That is enough!" Emperor DiZ said.

"Your Majesty, I can explain!" Roxas says but the Emperor raises a hand and the Gang of Three move to the side, revealing Xion.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Xion. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace! And you saved us all." He bows to her, and row by row every person in the Imperial City bows to her.

"Our little baby is all grown up and saving China!" Axel said. "Do you have a tissue?" He asked Kairi.

"Demyx!"

"Your Excellency?"

"See that this woman is made a member of my council."

"What? There are no council positions open, your Majesty!"

"Very well. You can have his job." Emperor DiZ said to Xion.

"Wha?... My?..." Demyx said as he faints.

"With all due respect, your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough." Xion said with a smile.

"Then take this." He hands her a pendant. "So your family will know what you have done for me. And this." He hands her the sword of Xemnas. "So the world will know what you have done for China."

Xion takes the gifts, then hugs the Emperor.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Xigbar asked. Riku, Luxord and Roxas shrug.

Xion steps away and hugs the Gang of Three, then walks over to Roxas.

"Um… You… You fight good." Roxas said.

"Oh. Thank you." Xion said Disappointed. She then mounts Saix.

"Saix, let's go home." As she rides away everyone cheers.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all." Emperor DiZ said to Roxas.

"…Sir?..."

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty!" Emperor DiZ said as he puts on his hat and walks away.

~0~0~

Xion approaches her father, who is sitting under the cherry trees. She kneels in front of him.

"Xion!" Vexen said.

"Father! I've brought you the sword of Xemnas. And the Crest of the Emperor! They're gifts to honor the Fa family." Her father drops the gifts and hugs her.

"The greatest gift in honor is having you for a daughter. I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too, Baba."

"Huh. She bring home a sword. If you ask me she should've brought home a man!" Said Marluxia who was watching from a distance.

"Excuse me, does Fa Xion live here?" Roxas asked Marluixa. Marluixa and Larxene point, dumbstruck.

"Thank you."

"Woo! Sign me up for the next war!" Marluixa said.

"Honorable Fa Vexen, I—Xion! Uhhhh… you forgot your helmet. Well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it, I mean…" Roxas said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Xion asked.

"Would you like to stay forever?" Marluixa asked.

"Dinner would be great." Roxas said.

"Who did a good job? C'mon, tell me who did a good job." Axel said to Terra.

"Oh, all right. You can be a guardian again." Terra said.

"AAAAAHHH-HAAAAAAAA! Whoohoohoohoohoooo!" Axel said. Kairi rings the gong; all the ancestors come out.

"Take it, Kairi!" Kairi plays a set of drums, and all the ancestors dance.

"You Know, she gets it from my side of the family!" said the Second Ancestor. Axel swings on a chain yelling. He falls off and goes sliding out the Temple door.

"Guardians." Terra said.

"Thanks, Axel." Xion said as she kisses him on the forehead. Suddenly, Little Brother, followed by a herd of Chickens, bursts into the Temple.

"AXEL!"

THE END!

_Hoped you guys enjoyed if you want more stuff like this let me know and tell me your fav Disney movie and I will write it in Kingdom Hearts style. Review._


End file.
